


Murder heels

by MedeaV



Series: Murder heels [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fancy Dress, High Heels, Mission Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV
Summary: Buckynat prompt: oral or penetrative sex underneath Nat's dressBucky has a high heel kink... but he'll tell you himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).



“Took your sweet time getting here,” Natasha remarked, wiping her knife on her dress. Completely unfazed by the red smearing the expensive fabric. Her hair was still perfectly in place, however.

“Oh, darling.” Bucky, a grin on his face, kicked one man who was still stirring on the temple. “I arrived just in time for the show.”

Natasha snorted. “Work. Not show.”

“Well,” he suggested, pointedly running his gaze over her deep-cut dress down to her high heels. “Maybe you should dress more like work then.”

“Maybe you should do your job and help me instead of staring,” Natasha returned immediately, lifting her comm to her ear. “Steve, reinforcements are down.”

“I can’t help you  _ and  _ appreciate the view at the same time.” Bucky sounded somewhat complaining, but it didn’t last long. “Also, as sufficiently proven, you don’t need my help.”

“Damn right,” Natasha purred, picking up a discarded gun. Yep, still charged.

“Okay, guys,” Steve’s voice interrupted over the comm. “We’ve got this here. You two go over to the southern gate and help Clint and Wanda.”

“Copy that.” Natasha picked up a knife that she had dropped. Technically, she  _ could  _ bend her knees, but then James wouldn’t be groaning so deliciously. She straightened and grinned, provocatively slipping her dress up to fasten the knife to her thigh. “Let’s go, loverboy.”

Bucky gave her puppy eyes. Or fuck-me-eyes. Those two were not always clearly separable. “Aw. You’re mean.”

“You can indulge in your high heel kink when we’re done here.” Natasha pulled a door open and started dragging the bodies inside. It was kind of pointless to take them out and then just leave them lying around so they could get in the way later when they really didn’t need them to.

Bucky was pouting but helped her. “It’s not a high heel kink. It’s a kink for seeing you kick ass in high heels. And dresses.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Same thing.”

“No, not the same thing.” Bucky snorted with amusement. “So, unless you find someone to beat up on our way home-”

“I could just kick your ass,” Natasha suggested sweetly. “Would that do the trick?”

James grinned, clearly challenged. “I don’t know. You could try. Or you could just assume that Barton and Wanda, as competent as they are, can get by on their own.”

Ah, well, he wasn’t entirely wrong. Natasha lifted her comm back up to her ear. “Steve, we need five to ten minutes. Then we’ll get there.”

“ _ You guys _ -” Steve groaned, knowing fully well what was going on, but he was pretty silent as soon as she turned off the comm.

Bucky was grinning at her. “Five to ten minutes?”

“Shut up.” Natasha shoved the last body in and locked the door, throwing the key away. “And find us an empty room with a door. And a lock, preferably.”

“You’re so picky,” he complained but rounded the building immediately.

“You are aware that Sam could fly right over our heads anytime?” Natasha remarked, following him.

He held the door into the building open for her, grinning. “I don’t see your problem.”

Natasha snorted, pulling at the first door on the left. It was an office building, one story, but completely evacuated. The room seemed to be some kind of reception. No lock, but seriously, nobody else was here. “Aren’t you supposed to protect my honor or something?”

“If you say so.” James’ grin made it pretty clear that honor was the last thing on his mind right now. “So, about that dress.”

Natasha smiled, lifting herself up on the reception desk. “What about it?”

He stepped between her legs, running his hand over the bloody smear. “It’s dirty. You should take it off.”

“Uh-uh.” She shook her head, ignoring his offended look. “Five to ten minutes, remember?”

He groaned, dropping his head into her exposed cleavage. “Fine. But those panties go off.”

“Who said anything about panties?” Natasha asked back innocently, relishing in his incredulous look and wide eyes. His right hand went to check immediately, feeling under her dress. He puffed out a breath against her chest when he felt the fabric. “Had you there,” Natasha remarked with amusement. “It’s bad enough not being able to wear a bra because of this stupid dress. I really don’t need to almost shove my crotch into the face of every guy that I headscissor.”

“Point taken,” he answered, pressing chaste kisses to the skin of her breasts. “But it’s not stupid.”

She hummed. “Show me.”

“Well.” He tugged the fabric to the side easily, exposing her right breast. “It’s pretty easy access…” He nudged the other side off as well, putting his mouth on there while his left hand thumbed the other nipple. “Everywhere.” His right hand, still under her dress, cupped her.

Natasha stroked his hair, snaking her legs around his waist. “Hmm. Agreed. Your suit is not that easy to get off.”

He grinned, gripping her hips with his metal arm and lifting her up so he could pull her panties down over the knife strapped to her thigh to where they tangled with her shoes. “Wanna try?”

“Try?” Natasha snorted and popped the button on his pants. “Babe, you should know I  _ always  _ succeed.” The zipper went down without resistance and she could get his erection out, gently running her thumb over the tip. He groaned, sliding his finger over her folds. “Mhm. Wet.”

“What do you think,” Natasha returned, drawing him closer with her legs. “Wanna get in me?”

“Rhetorical question,” he breathed against her chest, giving both her nipples one last lick before he gripped himself and positioned himself at her entrance. Natasha placed her hands behind her, leaning back and groaning while he slowly slid into her.

She grinned when he didn’t move, fumbling with his boxer shorts instead. “Everything okay?”

“This thing is cutting into my balls,” Bucky hissed, trying to pull the piece of clothing down.

“Poor boy,” Natasha cooed, helping him by pushing his pants down and seizing the opportunity to drag her nails over his wonderful ass. “Better now?”

He fumbled around some more until he was more comfortable. “Yeah.” His hips pushed into her slowly. “So… where were we?”

“Right here.” Natasha leaned back again and bit her lip. “Right here, babe.”

“Darling.” He leaned over her to catch her nipple with his teeth. She squirmed when he dragged on it lightly. “You feel wonderful around me.”

“You feel wonderful in me.” He pushed deeper into her, interrupted by the sound of ripping fabric. “Woops. There goes that stupid dress.”

He sighed, leaning up to catch her mouth. When he pushed into her again, even more fabric ripped. “Told you to take it off.”

“Ah, no drama.” She sighed, throwing her head back and focusing purely on the slide of him inside of her. “Completely replaceable.”

He snorted, nuzzling her jaw. The fabric gave one more ripping sound. “You do know you need to get out there after and fight bad guys.”

“Oh, now you care?” She opened her eyes to grin at him. “You know, the only damage done to me so far was by the  _ good guy. _ ”

He huffed out a mixture of a laugh and a groan. “To your dress. Not to you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Semantics.” To reinforce her argument, she dug the heels of her shoes into his backside. He squealed, thrusting deep into her. “Oh… like that?”

“Nat,” he groaned, closing his eyes. She trailed her fingers over his back. He probably wouldn’t last much longer, but that was okay. She had planned on taking full advantage of this dress after the mission anyways. If it was already a little ripped, who cared.

She rolled her hips in time with his thrusts. Well, she might as well. She dug her heels into his ass again, burying him deep inside of her. His whole body tensed, twitching, his fists curling. He exhaled then, deeply, his head dropping on her chest. “Gosh. Nat.”

Natasha hummed, stroking his hair softly and wriggling her hips to be a bit more comfortable. “Hey there, babe.”

He sighed, slowly pressing himself up. “Guess we should go. We’ll finish this later.”

“You bet,” Natasha purred, reaching behind her over the table for paper tissues. “You bet.”

He grinned down at her, pushing down to kiss her. “Looking forward to it.”

“Of course,” Natasha mumbled against his lips. “Now get out of me, we gotta go.”

He sighed, putting his hands on the table and pushing his hips up. She cleaned the mess between her legs while he fixed his pants. “Angry at that?”

“What, because my boxers strangled my balls?” he asked back, frowning. Natasha grinned, disentangling her panties from her shoe. “I’ll be fine.”

“Good to know.” She plucked her dress back into place. “Ready to beat up some bad guys?”

He snorted, dropping his head. “If they left us some? Gimme a moment.”


End file.
